Senri and Rima Saphire Rose
by Laura JN
Summary: Shiki has been offered a job with a big modeling agency in Paris, and his manager encourages him to go, he does not want to leave Rima behind though, so she is determined to get into the company and go with him. Read to see their relationship blooms.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

My third fanfic :D This one I am currently writing, and I haven't written as these characters before, so please give me some feedback on how well/badly I have done them lol. This will be a fairly long fanfic like my first, although perhaps not quite as long, I'll see how it goes. Anyway, enjoy:

**

* * *

**

**Senri and Rima - Saphire Rose**

Rima Touya stepped gracefully out of the sleek, black car. She raised her parasol above her head, and placed a pair of prada sunglasses neatly in front of her light, clear blue eyes. She twirled one of her long, sun dust coloured pigtails around her finger, while she waited. Senri Shiki lazily got out of the car, and walked over to where Rima was standing,

"Shiki, you'll burn." Rima pointed to the sun. Shiki looked up, and then realized his mistake. Rima passed him her parasol, "Take it, we've only got to walk to the door." Shiki looked at her, then took the parasol, holding it so that it just covered both of their heads.

They two vampires walked along the path as the car drove away, and up some steps, to a familiar door; the door to their modeling agency. They walked inside, and up to the registration desk. They signed in, but before they left, the receptionist called Shiki back,

"Senri-sama, your manager would like a word with you in his office." Shiki turned around. Rima stopped walking. They looked at each other, and then deciding it was probably nothing important, they parted ways, and Shiki went off towards the lifts.

Shiki got out of the lift, walked down several corridors, then knocked on his manager's office door,

"Come in" Came his manager's voice from inside, "Take a seat Senri-san," He signaled to the tall modern chair in front of his desk. Shiki sat down, and waited,

"I don't know how you'll react to this, but I received a call from Paris early this morning. A large modeling company would like to take you on. Of course that would involve both of us moving to Paris, and you would be getting almost double the salary you are currently earning."

"Not interested." Shiki sighed.

"I know moving to Paris is a negative point for you, but I haven't finished. That is only a starting salary, and once you have made a name for yourself there, it would go up even further. Also, I hear _that person_ also works for the company."

"That person?" Shiki thought about this for a moment, "I'll consider it. There's no rush right?"

"Of course you'll want time to think it over properly. They don't need to know till the end of the week. Let me know before then and I'll tell them." With that, Shiki left the office.

Rima was in a photo shoot for a new line of evening dresses that had just been brought to the agency. She was a natural at posing for the cameras, and everything went well, and when she went for her lunch break, she found Shiki waiting outside of her dressing room,

"Shiki?" She could tell something was wrong, despite his blank expression, "What did your manager say?" Shiki stayed silent. Rima knew this meant he would tell her later. They sat at a table in a dark corner of the agency's lounge,

"Rima?" Shiki began,

"Un?"

"He told me that a big modeling company in Paris phoned him this morning… They want me to work for them, and I would be earning at least double what I'm getting at the moment. I want to go… but…"

"You should go." Rima encouraged him, in a voice that would seem flat to anyone other than Shiki, "I'll apply to the company first, and if they accept me then we can both go."

"The end of the week… they need to know by." Shiki looked down at the floor,

"I'll ask my manager to get hold of an application form for me after our break is over." Said Rima. Shiki noticed her smile slightly, and knew that she honestly did not mind,

"It would mean moving to Paris." He gave in,

"Good. It might make a nice change." She took a small box of Pocky out of her handbag, and passed one of the chocolates to Shiki, who willingly ate it.

The following day, Rima received the application form, and filled it out with the help of her manager, attaching a range of some of her best photos. The day after that, her manager received a call from Paris. This time it was Rima who went to her manager's office. She sat down and waited hoping she had been accepted,

"Well?" She asked in a seemingly monotonous voice,

"They accepted you… but…" Her manager trailed off,

"But what?" Rima replied, a growing hint of impatience in her voice,

"They want you to work at their branch in Lion, not in Paris." Her manager finished. Rima's eyebrow twitched. This was not good enough. The two cities were too far apart. As she left the room, she said,

"Tell them I'm considering my options, and I won't know until Friday if I want to accept that offer or not."

When the sun went down on the horizon, Rima met with Shiki in the school grounds of Cross Academy. She told him about what her manager said,

"Lion? That's far away from Paris…" Shiki trailed off. He turned to look at her. He searched her eyes, wondering what she was thinking,

"I know; it won't do. You'll have to go without me, until I can get into the Paris branch." She replied. A slight look of disgust could be seen on Shiki's face,

"Go without you? I can't…" he began,

"You can, and you will. I'll get in eventually and I can visit you until I do-" She was cut off, as she felt Shiki pull her into a tight embrace,

"It won't be often enough." He moaned slightly,

"I know." Rima agreed, and wrapped her arms around Shiki's waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Sorry this took longer than I thought it would, was rather distracted with drawing earlier. Sorry this one is a little depressing but it will get better I promise. Please review! x

* * *

Senri Shiki gazed out of the taxi window. It was mid-morning, raining lightly outside, and he was on his way to Paris. He tried to think about why he was going there, and that he would be able to see Rima again in a week or so. This was, however, the longest time they had spent apart since they met.

They had said good-bye to the rest of the night class, and then left in two separate cars. As hard as Shiki tried to think positively, the feeling finally sunk in when he realized how hard he had to try to distract himself. He felt completely and utterly alone. He slid open his new phone, planning on sending Rima a text, but there was already one in his inbox,

"You're reading this so you must have given in. I snuck some pocky into your luggage for you. I'll get into the Paris branch as soon, you can find a way to occupy yourself until then, Rima x"

Shiki lowered his eyes, and they lost focus; he could only think about Rima, and how much he was going to hate these next few weeks without her. He had to do it though. He had to go to Paris, to see that person, and find out what really happened those long thirteen years ago.

Rima was in her taxi, staring at the inside of the car roof, planning her next move. She would wow the company on her first day of work, then demand to be moved to the Paris branch, or she would leave. Now she just had to think of how to wow them. She was contemplating this, when her phone vibrated. She read Shiki's reply text,

"I can occupy myself with the pocky for about an hour, and I know you'll do well in Lion. I'll persuade them to let you work in Paris… If not then you can come and live with me here and I'll earn enough for both of us."

Rima gazed at her phone, then out of the window, wondering what it would be like living with Shiki. The thought made her blush, and a small smile crept up on her face. She did not want to make Shiki have to work so hard though, so she would get to Paris using her own strength.

A week passed, and the two vampires were feeling rotten and empty on the inside. Rima was determined though, it was time for her first photo shoot in the company, and she was ready to impress. After many hours of dressing, posing, and changing clothes again, she had the photographers amazed. She had done it, but was it enough?

The days went by, and Rima had spent over two hundred pounds on texts and calls since they had gone their separate ways. Until finally, she received a phone call from the agency,

"We wish to apologize for underestimating your ability Mademoiselle Touya, we wish to offer you the place you requested in the Paris branch."

Rima immediately accepted, and when she put the phone down, she did something she had never done before; she punched the air lightly,

"I did it." She smiled.

That evening, a taxi pulled up outside of her apartment. She went to the door, wondering why it was so early. She had packed everything anyway, so she went to the taxi, and got in,

"My luggage is on the doorstep." She told the driver. She waited as he got out, and put the luggage in the boot of the taxi. She noted that the driver looked strangely scruffy, and not the usual uniformed chauffer she was used to. She ignored it though.

Rima opened her eyes. It was dark; pitch black. She didn't understand what was going on. She then realized she was blind folded. Her hands were tied firmly behind her back, and she was strapped to a very hard surface. How had this happened? She was a strong vampire, and had the power of lightning. She tried to free herself but failed. She called out slightly nervous,

"Hello?" No reply.

Shiki was calling for the fourth time that afternoon. Rima's mobile was definitely turned on, but for some reason she was not answering his calls. 'She couldn't possibly be working this late' thought Shiki. He waited as patiently as he could while the phone rang,

"Bonjour." Said a strange, male voice from the other end of the phone, "I'm afraid your friend is unavailable right now, but I will be 'appy to take a message for you." Shiki felt something strange boiling up inside him,

"Who is this?" He asked, gritting his teeth a little,

"Ah, I am but a common taxi driver, I the girl no 'arm. She is just a little… tied up." Shiki heard the man begin laughing at his own bad pun. If Shiki were a steam train, he would be going on full power at this point,

"_What_ have you done?" He asked, more aggressively,

"I 'ave done nothing… yet." The man laughed again, then the phone went dead. Shiki stormed out of his door, looked the room, and then went straight to the local police station. He handed them his mobile and made a very startled officer track the call.

Rima woke again, this time she could see some light through her blindfold. She heard some footsteps coming nearer, then a voice,

"Bonsoir mon petite copine, I do 'ope you are not in too much discomfort." Rima recognized the voice as the taxi driver's. She felt sick to the core, and wanted help.

_Help was on its way._


	3. Chapter 3

Shiki was looking out of a window, this time a police car's, and hoping that Rima was unharmed. The police had tracked the call, and located the mobile to be on the outskirts of Lion. Shiki did not know the man's intentions, but he knew he did not like the sound of what was going on, and for the first time years, he felt truly angry.

Rima struggled to break free, as her taxi driver stroked her cheek. She tried to shoot out lightning from her fingertips, but her hands were tied so tightly together that she could not charge them with electricity,

"Mademoiselle, there is no need to fight, I merely want to use you as bait. You are but an 'ostage in my plan." Rima heard him say. She stopped struggling for a moment,

"A hostage? You mean your real target is-"

"Your friend." He finished her sentence for her,

"If its ransom money you want, you won't get it, Shiki will defeat you easily."

"I think he can be persuaded, if I put a knife to your pretty little throat. But it is not money that I am after."

"What is it then?" asked Rima,

"You shall see mon petit." The man laughed, then walked away again, and before closing the door he said, "And you shall see soon. He should be on his way by now."

If Rima was a wolf, she would be growling at him fiercely by now, but she was not, so she glared at him instead. It was a shame she was blindfolded, or the glare would have knocked him out.

The police car pulled up outside an old abandoned health care center. Shiki did not wait till the car engine was turned off; he opened the door, and dashed inside the building, knocking the front doors down with his whip of blood as he went. He ran past the old welcome desk, past all the lockers and changing rooms, and found himself in a gym,

"Rima?" He called, "Where are you?" he continued running, and found a locked storage room. He knocked the door down. The room was pitch black, "Rima are you there?" He asked, peering into the darkness.

Rima suddenly heard a loud crashing sound as the door knocked down, shortly followed by Shiki's voice. She felt herself fill with relief,

"Shiki? I'm here." She said,

"Rima? Thank goodness." Shiki said, and walked into the room, and found the light switch. As he turned it on, the door shut behind him,

"Ah Senri, I got you." Said the taxi driver from the other side of the door, "That room's walls are made of anti-vampire technology. I hate to do this, but really I must. You pose such a threat, that it was necessary to spend years planning your demise, to make sure your return was impossible. I now have you trapped, and there is no way out. You shall slowly rot away in there." He finished speaking, and then began to laugh. As he walked away, they heard his voice slowly turn to that of a woman; but by the time they realized, she was too far away for them to figure out who's voice it was.

Shiki turned to Rima; she was strapped to a long metal board. He walked over to her and eventually managed to untie her. He lifted her off of the board, and held her in his arms tightly. He stroked her hair and lightly kissed her forehead,

"I'll get you out of here." He said determined. Rima blushed slightly. Shiki carefully put Rima down, and then walked over to the door. It was firmly shut, and clearly locked. He tried to knock the door down, but it quickly proved impossible. This made no sense to Shiki, as he had knocked it down in order to get in… why was it so difficult now? There was no keyhole for him to tamper with, and there were no windows or air vents in the storeroom. Shiki wondered what was taking the police so long.

Rima watched as Shiki paced around the storeroom, trying to think of a way out. Her hands were now untied, but if what her kidnapper had said about the room's walls being made out of anti vampire technology was true, lightning would be useless. They both thought about it for a long time,

"Ah." Shiki said eventually, he looked up, "He didn't say anything about the floor or ceiling… but we can't dig our way out, so we'll destroy the ceiling. They both stood in the middle of the room, then Shiki aimed his whip at the ceiling directly above their heads. He jumped up using his almost supernatural strength, and punched through the rubble as it fell. He then jumped up, and over the walls, and landed with poise on the other side of the door,

"Are you alright?" He asked Rima,

"Un, he didn't hurt me." She looked at the floor,

"That's a relief." Shiki looked at her, and smiled slightly,

"But I am concerned with his intentions…" Rima continued, "He said his real target was you. And he seemed to want you dead."

"Hmn, and _he_ would seem to be a _she_." Shiki thought about how the man's voice had changed as _he_ or rather _she_ left. The two looked at each other, then around the room,

"It's pitch black…" Rima pointed out,

"Yes… I'll try and find the light switch." Shiki felt his way to the walls, and flicked the light switch. Nothing happened, "Ah, they turned of the main power."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Sorry to keep you waiting so long; I've been rather busy recently - prom and thorpe park etc - and I have to be in the right mood to write decent material. So here it is! Chapter 4! please review! and fave if you enjoyed it x

* * *

The two carefully made their way, trying to feel where they were going. They had no idea where the exit was though, and seeing anything was impossible, even with enhanced eyesight as good as theirs. Suddenly, Shiki heard a loud splash,

"Ah. I found the swimming pool." Rima informed him, after resurfacing,

"Here I'll pull you out," Shiki tried to reach out to where her voice was coming from.

"Shiki, I'll pull myself out, you'll fall in too." Rima told him

"I'm not that clumsy." He mumbled a little,

"Since you insist." He felt her take his hand, but he forgot that water makes everything heavier, and stupidly lost his balance.

"Silly." Rima scolded Shiki, who had also fallen into the pool.

"I slipped." Said Shiki. He looked around, wondering how they were going to find an exit, and why the police had still not arrived.

Rima was feeling weak, having been tied up for such a long time, having had no access to any blood for several days. She had no blood tablets with her either. Shiki was swimming to the edge trying to get out again, when he noticed that no one was following him,

"Rima?" he asked

"I'm coming." She replied, but felt her head spinning. She tried to walk towards him, but she was really just too weak. She reached out to him, but felt herself lose her balance, and she fell under. She had had no time to hold her breath, and she was too weak to swim to the surface.

Shiki heard the little splash, as Rima went under, and swam quickly in that direction. He dived under, and felt around the dark water, until he felt her head. He put his arms around her waist, and quickly swam back to the surface. He brushed Rima's hair out of her eyes, and he saw that she was unconscious. He swam with her to the edge of the pool, and lifted her onto the side before climbing out.

He checked her vital signs, and she was fine, except for the fact that she was unconscious, and not breathing. He was about to try to revive her, when Rima opened her eyes. She saw that Shiki's face was an inch from hers,

"Shiki, I need blood, not CPR." She pulled him towards her, and sunk her fangs into his neck. He loved the feel of Rima drinking his blood, and he was glad that she was okay. He sat up, pulling Rima with him, and hugged her to him as she continued to drink. When she had finished, she licked leisurely up his neck, then along his jaw line. She kissed his cheek lightly, and then hugged him back. She rested her head on his shoulder.

The two vampires carefully stood up, and made their way around the pool. They eventually found a wall, and then a door. Shiki opened it, and then looked around. The light pouring in almost blinded him; they had been in the dark for so long. They walked through the door and found themselves in the entrance that Shiki had come through earlier. They cautiously walked out of the building, and looked around.

The sky was getting lighter, as the sun was just coming up from behind the horizon. The police had all gone, and there was no sign of the person, who had locked them up,

"They must have assumed we would never escape." Rima said,

"Yeah." Shiki agreed, "Now how are we going to get back… I came here in one of the police cars." They both thought about this – both of them knowing that calling for another taxi would be foolish.

They walked to a bus stop, and caught the next bus to Paris. When they got there, Shiki took Rima to his apartment,

"First, we need to get my belongings back." Rima told him, "They were all in the taxi, but I have no idea where that is now."

"I'll try the police again." Shiki sighed and left Rima to relax in the apartment while he went to the police station.

The police agreed to look for the taxi, as they needed to track down the driver anyway, and would return Rima's belongings if they found them. Reasonably satisfied, Shiki left the police station, and returned to his apartment. He found Rima asleep on the sofa. He carried her up to his room, and laid her carefully on his bed. He knelt down beside the bed, and leaned on the edge. Before long, he drifted off to sleep too.

When Rima woke up later that morning, she noticed Shiki sleeping with his head resting on the edge of the bed. She figured he must have carried her here. She sat up, and ruffled his hair lightly, before walking downstairs. She phoned the agency, and let them know she had arrived. She then went to wake Shiki,

"Shiki? Wake up, its time to go to work." She shook him lightly by the shoulders,

"I don't wanna…" Shiki muttered, then remembered what had happened, and got up. The two went to the agency, and Rima began her work in the Paris branch with Shiki. She was so glad to have made it, but they were both still concerned with what happened, and who Rima's kidnapper really was.

Several days passed by. The taxi was found amongst a clump of trees not far from the abandoned fitness center, and Rima's belongings were returned to her. The culprit had not been caught yet though, and it was three days after the event, that Shiki received a disturbing letter. He saw the envelope lying on his doormat. He read the letter, which said,

_Dearest Senri,_

_I see you somehow managed to escape my little prison, but no matter, I shall soon put an end to you. Better keep an eye on your friend._


End file.
